


the light that gives you life

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 5: photography, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, kind of because it's only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kei is stuck with a project, which frustrates him to no end, but luckily Tetsurou is there to help him lighten up.





	the light that gives you life

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaa, I'm back with day five's ficlet, and I chose the prompt photography, though this day's prompts were all really good!  
> ps. kudos and comments are appreciated very much<3

_Click._

The shutter of the camera closes, and when Kei looks at the picture he just took, he scowls. It didn’t turn out the way he wanted it to, and he really needs to finish this project for one of his classes, but he’s stuck on it.

Suddenly, an arm snakes around his waist. He immediately relaxes when the familiar scent reaches his nose. He sags into Tetsurou’s arms with a defeated sigh.

“This project isn’t moving along and I don’t know what to do with it,” he says, frustration clear in his voice.

That’s when Tetsurou gently takes the camera from his hands. “Maybe you just need to take a break from it.”

Kei turns around, and shoots Tetsurou a betrayed look. “Tetsu, I can’t afford to put this on hold! It’s due in 3 weeks and I still need to edit some of them and-“ he rambles on, but Tetsurou cuts him off with a kiss. It’s sweet and light, everything Kei _needs_ right now.

“Yes you can and you will,” he says.

 

_Click._

The first picture is Tetsurou holding up the camera, facing towards them, while he pokes out his tongue. Kei behind him is confused.

_Click._

The second picture is Kei, pressing a kiss on Tetsurou’s cheek from behind. Tetsurou has a dopey smile on his face, basking in the love of his boyfriend.

_Click._

The third one is Tetsurou puffing out his cheeks, while Kei puts his two hands behind his head. Tetsurou looks like a bunny now, and it makes Kei laugh.

_Click._

The next is of Kei, doubling over, tears escaping from his eyes from laughing so hard. His cheeks are a little red, and his glasses are sitting crooked on his nose.

_Click, click, click._

After several other, similarly silly pictures taken, both Kei and Tetsurou fall onto the bed exhausted. Kei turns his head to look at Tetsurou, and the light hits his face _just right._ The light makes his brown eyes even lighter, and his cheekbone casts a shadow just under his nose.

Kei wants this moment to last forever. To be next to Tetsurou for all eternity, to have the privilege to look at him, to love him. So he picks up his camera, and snaps a picture.

At the sound of a camera clicking, Tetsurou looks at him.

“Did you find inspiration for the project?” he asks, and Kei nods. “What’s the theme anyways?”

Kei smiles at him. “Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Kei uses the photo he took of Tetsu in his project afterwards  
> -both because the theme was "Light" that fell on Tetsu's face and because Tetsu is the light of Kei's life  
> -Tetsu doesn't know this until Kei gets full marks on the project
> 
> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) :)


End file.
